


Super Mario Bros

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Super Mario Bros - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Ray finally works up the courage to ask Nate out.Inspired by this video: https://instagram.com/p/BS4lhtpDLal/





	Super Mario Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This ship just does not have enough content so I will fill this tag by myself if I have to, one shitty fic at a time.

"Hey man, want to go play some Super Mario Bros?" Ray asked, leaning against the doorway of the library.

Nate looked up from the book he was reading. He'd been in here for hours but still hadn't found anything. 

"Sure, might as well take a break," Nate said, finally setting down the book and leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Cool, I've already got it set up."

Nate rolls his eyes fondly but gets up and follows Ray back to his room.

They'd been doing this a lot lately. Spending time together, especially by playing video games. They had played Super Smash Bros for hours just yesterday. They'd given up MarioKart for about a week now because it gets too intense and, according to Stein, they're "obnoxiously loud and impose on his concentration." It's probably for the best that they've stopped, they always end up with bruised arms from how much they elbow each other.

When they arrive the tv is all set up, controllers on the ground in front. Their bean bags are situated next to the controllers.

Nate sits down on his blue bean bag and grabs his wii remote. Ray flops onto his own red bean bag, sprawled out on his stomach.

"Hey, why is this on single player mode?" Nate asks.

"Oh, I thought I'd sit out the first round."

Nate gives him a strange look. "Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason." 

Is Ray's voice higher than normal. Why does he seem... nervous? Nate just shakes his head and chalks it up to Ray being a weirdo, returning his eyes to the screen. He starts the level and is nearing the end when he finally turns his attention to Ray again.

Ray is slightly sweaty, wringing his hands.

"You okay bro?"

Ray jumps at the sound of his voice. "Yeah. Of course. I'm fine." But Ray looks like he wants to sprint out of the room and hide.

When Nate looks back at the screen, he notices the blocks are in a weird formation. He moves forward, and sees his name spelled out in the blocks. Nate glances at Ray, wondering what the hell is going on.

As Nate continues, he sees more words. First he makes our "will" and then "you." Ray is staring at the floor, fiddling with his controller and very pointedly ignoring Nate. Nate continues moving Mario, revealing the next words; "go out with me?" 

Nate blinks. Then looks over at Ray, and then back at the screen. He moves back and forth, rereading the message. 

"Um."

Ray finally sits up, and looks straight at Nate.

"Well?"

Nate stares at him.

"Will you go out with me?" Ray asks. His voice sounds confident but he looks nervous.

"Like... on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Like, in a romantic way?"

"Yes..."

Nate continues to stare.

"Um, never mind. I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinki-" 

Nate cuts Ray off with a kiss, dragging Ray closer by the front of his shirt. The kiss starts out clumsy, their teeth clinking together. But then Ray finally realizes what's happening and oh god Nate is kissing Ray and Ray is kissing back and Ray wants to go out with Nate!

They finally pull apart, panting heavily. Nate rests his forehead on Ray's, then opens his eyes to see Ray already looking at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Nate pulls back to playfully punch Ray's arm.

"You think?" Nate says, rolling his eyes fondly. "God I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

"Me too."

They sit there, grinning like idiots, staring into each other's eyes.

"Enough video games boys, we have a new mission. Meeting on the bridge, now." Sara's voice interrupts their staring session and they hurry to their feet.

They walk hand in hand to the bridge, and the only person who comments is Mick.

"Nice job, haircut. I see you finally got your shirt together." Mick pats Ray on the back forcefully in congratulations. The other teammates glance at their hands and smile, but other than that they say nothing.

Sara begins to tell them their next mission. It will be challenging and tiring like always, but with Ray by his side, nothing can stand in Nate's way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about these gay boys and their beautiful love! Tumblr: https://you-married-fake-ruby.tumblr.com/post/162905042414/lightgamble-legends-of-tomorrow-206-now


End file.
